Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being purely communication tools into sophisticated mobile entertainment centers, thus enabling enhanced user experiences.
Mobile communication devices such as smartphones typically include one or more antennas that may be flexibly configured and opportunistically reconfigured to support various usage scenarios. As more functionalities and components are added to the mobile communication devices, it is more efficient and cost effective to integrate these antennas into a semiconductor die. As such, it may be desirable to design the semiconductor die to ensure the best possible radio frequency (RF) performance of the antennas.